


Tempting

by AchieLeft



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Facials, M/M, No penetration, Non-Consensual Touching, Smut, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Zsasz can’t resist teasing his drunken boss.





	Tempting

“Victor! Victor!” Oswald shouts from his office.  
Zsasz strides into the room. “Yeah boss?”  
“I’m out of whiskey!” Penguin caws.  
Victor shrugs. “So?”  
“So get me more!” The kingpin is slumped so far down in his chair that Zsasz thinks he might just fall out of it.  
“Okay but don’t you think you’ve had enough?” At that, Oswald scowls.  
Zsasz goes to the bar and grabs another bottle of his bosses liquor and brings it back to the drunk man. He sets it down on the desk and watches as Oswald struggles to open it. “Would you like help?” Victor asks.  
“Obviously!” Penguin snaps at him.  
Victor smiles as he opens the bottle. He walks to the side of the desk and offers the drink to Oswald. He reaches to snatch it from his hitman but it is pulled just out of reach.  
“Say please.” Victor grins deviously.  
Oswald’s eyes spark with anger. “Give it to me this instant!” He stands up and grabs for the liquor. Victor steps back and Penguin stumbles forward and falls to the floor. “Victor!!!” Penguin is absolutely seething. He falls every time he tries to stand.  
“Would you like me to help you up?” Victor nearly puffs out a laugh at his boss. Oswald nods. “Say please and I will help you up.”  
Oswald lets out a distressed sound and resigns.  
“Please, Victor..” He looks up at his employee. His face is flushed and pleading. Zsasz feels heat pool low in his gut at the look. Victor reaches down and lifts the thin man up with ease. Oswald feels so warm against him. Victor backs Oswald up against the desk. “Victor?” The man in question leans close to Oswald’s ear and nips it. Oswald moans and quickly tries to push Zsasz away. The kingpin is surprised at the sound that came from his mouth. Zsasz reaches a hand down and handles the Penguins cock through his pants. He’s half hard. At the pressure he attempts to lean back and away but the desk keeps him where he is. “What are you doing?” He sounds stressed.  
“Exploring you, boss.” He massages his employer through his pants until he feels that it it completely hard. “Doesn’t it feel good?” He whispers into his bosses ears. His boss trembles as he’s petted through his dress pants.  
Victors own length is growing harder to ignore. He unbuttons and unzips penguins pants. When he slips his hand under Oswald’s underwear a hand shoots down and grabs his wrist.  
“Victor.. stop.” Oswald sounds shaken.  
Victor pauses and asks. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” He pulls his hand back and peels his gloves off, tossing them to the side. He reaches back into his bosses pants and strokes the kingpin, skin to skin. A strangled moan escapes his boss. Oswald grips Victors jacket as he shakes from the pleasure. Victor strokes from the base to the tip and swipes his thumb over the dewey tip. Every time he touches the sensitive tip, Penguin squirms and his hips jerk. Oswald whimpers. “I’m close..” And Victor stops his ministrations. Oswald’s eyes shoot open and he realizes he doesn’t remember closing them in the first place. “Please..”  
“I thought you wanted me to stop?” Victor grins evilly.  
“No, I- please Victor..” He begs. His own hand reaches down but it’s swatted away.  
“What do you want me to do, Oswald?” The hit-mans chest swells with pride at the state of his employer.  
“Touch me Victor..” He says with a red face. He’s blushing so hard. ‘He must be lightheaded.’ Victor complies and strokes Oswald in earnest. Penguin whines and shakes as his orgasm approaches. Victor pays special attention to the tip, teasing it with his fingers. “Victor!” Oswald yelps out as he comes hard into the assassins hand. Victor milks him of everything and borders the line of overstimulation right before he releases his bosses cock. Oswald seems to have sobered up slightly as he looks up at his employee with wet eyes. Victor reaches into his back pocket for his handkerchief. He wipes his hands off first and then wipes Penguins privates off. “Why?” Oswald asks in a quiet voice while he buttons his pants up.  
“I simply couldn’t help myself, your expressions were very suggestive boss.” Victor takes a step back from Oswald who’s leaning back on his palms. Victor strokes his hard on through his pants while he looks at the embarrassed bird. Oswald looks down at Victors crotch seeing the hand move. When he realizes what his employee is doing he jerks his eyes back up. Victor has a big smile on his face. “Wanna help me out?” Oswald somehow manages to blush harder.  
“I’ve never done anything like that.. I don’t know how..” Zsasz steps close again.  
“It’s easy. Just touch me.” Oswald’s hand moves closer but hesitates. Victor pulls the hand onto his erection. “See how hard you made me?” He grinds against the hand and groans. Oswald nods ashamedly. “Unbuckle my pants.” The kingpin is momentarily shocked at being given an order from his subordinate but does what he’s told. He feels a bit of dread as he pulls the leather through the buckle. “Unbutton and unzip.” He does. “Pull my cock out.” Penguin is hesitant and doesn’t move. “Now Oswald.” Oswald pulls the waistband down and Victors dick peeks out. He touches the length gingerly and pulls it from its confines. A smalls hiss comes from the assassin. “That’s it. Hold it harder.” Penguin gulps as he grasps the hot appendage. Victors hand tilts Oswald’s chin up. Zsasz places two fingers at Oswald’s lips. “Open.” Oswald obediently does as he’s told and opens his mouth. The fingers pet his tongue for a minute before they leave and move down to Victors aching cock. He covers the length in Penguins saliva and strokes himself a few times. “Sit in your chair.” Oswald wobbles to his extravagant chair and sits. Victor moves to stand right in front of his boss, cock nearly level with Oswald’s face. “Stroke me now.” Oswald is skeptical of his placement but starts stroking up and down his employees pulsing cock. Victor groans and tries to keep from thrusting into the grip. He shoves his thumb into Penguins mouth, massaging the tongue. He imagines that mouth wrapped around his girth. “Close your eyes.” Oswald shoots him a defiant look but complies when he sees Victors face. Serious and very aroused. He continues to stroke. Victor uses the hand with the thumb in his mouth to tilt Penguins head back. Suddenly Oswald feels something wet and hot land in his mouth and on his face. He opens his eyes to see cum spurting out at his face. His clenches his eyes shut and tries to close his mouth but the thumb is in the way. He spares a thought of biting it but dismisses it, not wanting to anger the man whose job is to protect him. The thumb pulls out but scrapes the cum onto his tongue and teeth. Penguin takes his hands away from the cock and looks for a place to spit out the spunk. “Ah, ah, ah.” Victor says. “Swallow.”  
Oswald’s face contorts in horror at the idea of such a thing. He shakes his head no. A smack. The sound echos in the room. Pain blooms on Oswald’s cheek, he looks up at Victors stern expression. “Swallow.” Oswald tries to force it down. He gags. Victor sighs and picks up the whiskey glass from the desk. He holds it to Oswald’s lips. “How disappointing. Spit.” Oswald does so immediately. Oswald looks in disgust at the clear-white substance in his whiskey glass. Victor wipes Oswalds mouth with the soiled handkerchief from earlier. “Wasn’t that fun Oswald? I’d love to go further next time.”  
Oswald perks up from his dazed stupor at that. “Next time?” Victor just nods. Oswald sighs and curls up. “Can I have my whiskey now?” Zsasz snickers and hands him the bottle. Oswald gulps some down, leaving the glass abandoned. Victor exits the room.


End file.
